¿Por que de él?
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: La opinión desde la perspectiva del rey hacia los sentimientos de Elizabeth por Meliodas, denle una oportunidad, es mi primer one shot de esta pareja.


**Los personajes de Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki** **Esta historia es sobre lo que piensa el rey sobre los sentimientos de Elizabeth hacia Meliodas, espero que les guste y me regalen un review para mejorar *-***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

¿Por que de él?, esa pregunta daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza del rey, pero es que aun no lograba comprenderlo, ¿Que es lo que había hecho mal?, siempre le decían que era un gran rey y un excelente padre, pero entonces, ¿Por que había pasado esto?, y de nuevo, ¿Por que de él?

Habían tantos caballeros en el reino, caballeros respetuosos, caballeros éticos y morales, tal vez no eran caballeros con el nivel de él, pero vamos, eran caballeros caballeros valga la maldita redundancia.

No es que no le agradara el chico, el mas que nadie sabia que era fuerte, valiente y confiable, pero por que tenia que ser con su hija, mas bien, por que su hija tuvo que enamorarse de él.

Es que él es tan... ¡ÉL!, precisamente por que era él es que estaba así, ese rubio de ojos verdes, maldito enano súper fuerte, estúpido Meliodas.

Nuevamente el rey apretaba los puños con fuerza mientras estaba en su trono pensando en la situación, Elizabeth, su amada hija, tercera princesa y hermosa niña le había confesado que estaba enamorada del capitán de los siete pecados capitales, el dragón de la ira Meliodas.

Desde ese día se había estado preguntando, ¿Por que de él?, ¿que le vio?, ese enano no era mas que un pervertido, un descarado y sin vergüenza, incluso se atrevió a tocarla frente a él, siempre se ha sabido que Meliodas era un pervertido, nunca le molesto eso del caballero, pero vamos, no es lo mismo que toque a una chica a que toque a tu hija, y peor aun, ¡en tus narices!, el rey sabia muy bien las malas costumbres que tenia ese enano para con su hija, sabia que siempre estaba buscando la manera de insinuarse a ella.

Su hija es tan buena e inocente que seguro no se daba cuenta de lo que ese rubio buscaba, pero ahora que ella se había enamorado de él las cosas se complicaban, no podía solo alejarlos, eso seria muy cruel con ella, no quería verla llorar o sufrir, entonces ¿que hacer?

Llevaba mas de medio día dándole vueltas y aun no encontraba la respuesta, estúpido Meliodas que se había metido en el corazón de su pequeña, pero él le mostraría lo que era la ira a ese tonto dragón de cabeza rubia y mechones rebeldes.

Estúpido Meliodas, ese mismo que se atrevió a tocar a su hija en sus narices, ese pervertido enano, ese mismo del que su hija se encontraba enamorada, no le quedaba mas remedio que aceptar esa horrible situación, tal vez y solo tal vez un día su hija se olvidara de él o él milagrosamente dejara de ser un pervertido... ¡NAH! ninguna de las dos cosas pasaría, era de esas cosas que solo pasarían en el fin del mundo y probablemente ni siquiera ahí.

El rey suspiro pesado una vez más, ¿por que le pasaba esto a él?, pero si lo pensaba mejor no era tan malo, después de todo Meliodas era capaz incluso de dar su vida por Elizabeth, tal vez no era tan malo, es cierto que el enano era un pervertido pero... tal vez podía buscar la manera de hacerle prometer no hacer nada pervertido a su pequeña.

Sonrió complacido por su buena idea, después de todo era el rey y podía imponer ciertas reglas, poco a poco su sonrisa paso de complacencia a perversidad, en verdad pensaba encargarse de Meliodas.

Mientras el rey se encontraba riendo malvadamente en su trono, en la taberna sombrero de jabalí Meliodas se encontraba con su cabeza metida debajo de la diminuta falda que vestía la tercera princesa Elizabeth, mientras que esta con un inmenso sonrojo en su rostro le acariciaba la rubia cabellera, mientras tanto King miraba de forma boba a su hermosa Diane, Ban bebía como si no hubiese un mañana, Gowther leía un libro y Hawk disfrutaba de sus amadas sobras.

Si tan solo el rey supiera de las cosas pervertidas que Meliodas le hacia a su hija seguro que no estaría tratando de aceptar ese futura posible relación, seguro que si lo supiera ya habría ofrecido una gran recompensa por esa rubia cabeza, pero mientras el rey no se entera que Meliodas siga disfrutando de sus pervertidas formas de mostrar cariño a la dulce princesa, y ojala que no le dure poco el gusto, porque si el rey se entera no seria bueno para el bien del rubio, y mucho menos para el bien de su amada taberna, pero bueno, solo nos queda esperar y disfrutar del erótico, emmmmm... no, perdón, quise decir heroico show.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que esta historia haya sido de su agrado, es mi primer One Shot de Nanatsu no taizai así que aun no creó que me quede muy bien, por ahora eso es todo, nos leemos en la próxima :3


End file.
